1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aircraft and, more particularly, to a rotor head for a VTOL aircraft.
2. Background Information
A vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aircraft such as a helicopter typically includes a plurality of rotors such as a main rotor and a tail rotor. Each rotor includes a plurality of rotor blades arranged around and attached to a rotor hub. Particularly in the case of a main rotor, although also applicable to a tail rotor, each rotor blade may be attached to the rotor hub by a plurality of hinges and/or bearings. These hinges/bearings are configured to allow vibratory movement within and out of a plane of rotor rotation. The hinges/bearings are also configured to allow twisting of the respective rotor blade. However, such hinges/bearings can significantly increase the complexity, aerodynamic drag and cost of the rotor. The additional complexity may also increase time and costs associated with rotor maintenance and repair. Some bearingless rotor assemblies have been proposed, but these assemblies remain relatively complex, expensive, and still require at least some independent and attached active or passive dampers.
There is a need in the art for an improved rotor for a vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aircraft such as a helicopter.